


“I just don’t know what I want”

by P00NZC4T



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P00NZC4T/pseuds/P00NZC4T
Summary: (actual title pog lmaoooo)again if you’re not problematic bye 😽
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 138





	“I just don’t know what I want”

**Author's Note:**

> spelling is 🗑 like always haha..—  
> this got inspired by a clip of ranboos stream so some lines are the same.  
> also I heard Ranboos name is Mark so😳

Tubbo was watching Ranboos stream since an hour now.  
He wanted him to pay attention to him and not his fans.  
He was jealous.  
But of what?  
They weren’t dating.  
Just good friends... _thats all_..  
But the younger wants the attention of the other now, not later. He joined the discord vc where Ranboo was in.  
“short_lil_kitty thanks f- oh! Hey Tubbo, hows it going man?” Ranboo seem happy that Tubbo joined, as if he was hoping for someone to join.  
“Hey Ranboo.” his voice sounds somewhat quieter like usual but Ranboo thought nothing of it.  
-Its been hardly 10 minutes and Tubbo felt annoyed at the many subscribers messages and donations the elder was getting and wanted him to end the stream and _see_ him.  
-  
“he says while _laughing_ “ Ranboo was talking about something Tubbo didn’t really payed attention to. He was horny and annoyed.  
“stop talking.” his voice was harsh but still a hint of softness in it.  
Ranboo just laughed at the statement of the younger.  
He started to feel unpleased at that the elder stopped talking to him.  
“no, I didn’t mean it” Tubbo said quickly after and getting an idea as he adds  
“ _I just don’t know what I want sometimes_ ” his voice was needy basically begging for intense attention.  
Ranboo seem to take notice of it now and starts getting a bit flustered.  
“we’ll that got depressing fast-“ he answers quickly trying to keep his cool.  
“ple-please keep speaking to me.” Tubbo almost whined out, grabbing the soft fabric of his shorts.  
“please, I’ll do _anything_.” He wasn’t playing fucking games anymore.  
Ranboo let out nervous noises before getting out actual words  
“wow, I-“ he was cut of by Tubbos now needier whines.  
“ _I-I’ll even do vastly appropriate favours_.” Tubbo rubs his thigh making it sound like a _slut_ out of a fucking porn.  
“I..-“ Ranboo couldn’t respond to that and quickly closed his stream, not caring about if it seemed weird. _He needed Tubbo now._  
The younger grinned as he turns on his camera.  
He was wearing shorts that barely covers his tights and an oversized hoodie that went over his wrist, making him look cuter than he already was. Ranboo was hard, his hands covering his boner as Tubbo told him to turn on his camera as-well.  
“what are you hiding, _Mark_?” he was horny and wanted the other to watch him doing things to himself.  
“Tubbo-“ again, Ranboo was cut of by him  
“call me by my name, _Mark_.” Tubbos voice seemed loud, dominant but actually, it was quite and soft.  
“ _Toby_..” Ranboo started, voice in a usual tone.  
“can you do _something_ for me?” he gripped his erection, covered by the thick fabric of his jeans. Tubbo shifted around a bit, wanting the older to see more of him.  
“of course. What is it?” Tubbo couldn’t wait longer anymore and hopes it is what he thinks it is. The elder inhaled thick before he asks  
“can you take off your pants for me, _Toby_?” you can tell Ranboo is quite nervous.  
Tubbo just obeys and slowly undoing his pants not pulling it down yet.  
The younger chuckled  
“I know you’re hard. Don’t hide it.” he adds calmly. Ranboo already had his pants opened, only exposing his dick and lightly starts stroking it. Tubbo continued undressing and was now only left with his boxers. “ _Boss me around._ ” Tubbo wants to be the perfect slut for him.  
“play with your nipples.” Ranboo commands. Tubbo obeys and soon his headset was filled with the others little moans and whimpers.  
“l-like that?” his voice was shaking from the moans and whines.  
“fuck....” Ranboo starts rubbing himself faster “I want to fuck so damn hard now.”  
Tubbo stops and slips his boxers off his thighs with a small moan.  
“now stroke yourself.” the elder simply ordered and without hesitation the younger did as him told. He bit his lips at the sight of the small brunette naked on his chair stroking himself, helplessly moaning out the others name trying to imagine his hands belonging to the other.  
“Now move to your bed and ride your pillow or something. I want to see your movements first before you ride me.” Ranboos promise made Tubbo even more horny and he couldn’t wait having the others fat cock in his thin hole and riding it so fucking good.  
Tubbo actually had a pillow of the size of a bodypillow. He places his phone so, that Ranboo could see him clearly, slowly moving his hips back and forth on the pillow. It felt pleasuring. Enough to make Tubbo cum so he speeded up his place.  
“ _so obedience_.” Ranboo growled and could just cum from the sight of the younger. Moans and whines filled his room. He didn’t even cared about it anymore, if his parents would hear him or not.  
Everything that mattered right now, was to please Ranboo.  
“ _M-Maahrk_.. Im close” Tubbo said between slutish moans and whimpers. This is what took Ranboo to cum all over his hands and some even landing on his desk.  
Tubbo let out a loud and high pinched noise before coming on the pillow. The younger panted heavy and took one last look at the cum covered pillow before trowing it to the laundry. Ranboo was tucking his soft dick back into his pants.  
“I’ve got a video to edit now.” he said casually as he saw Tubbo starting to cover his face from embarrassment.  
He enjoyed it but the fact it was over video-call and that probably over 1k people knew, made him feel a bit weird.  
“see ya.”  
“bye bye.”  
both left the call after that to process _what the fuck just happened._

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was readable I actually don’t realky like the end so ye-  
> I also wrote this at like 3 in the morning so the one or other sentence may make no sense please bare with me😭🙏


End file.
